


"You want to kiss me now, don't you?

by NataliaRizzari



Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [17]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve can't resist, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Gentleness, Horny Eve Polastri, Horny Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 02, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Oral Sex, POV Eve Polastri, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Sex, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sweet/Hot, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Who could resist Villanelle?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Villanelle seduces Eve2x05..Eve can't resist.They have sex.At that moment, nothing had ever felt so fucking right.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	"You want to kiss me now, don't you?

"Will you give me everything I want?

"Yes.."

"I want to taste you, Eve."

I didn't know how to respond to her statement.

As I stare at her eyes, I felt her press up against me. 

"Stop playing'," I told her with a nervous laugh. It was the only response that I could come up with. 

"Don't you feel this is so real?" She replied to my hear.

"Yeah right," I said to her, still unable to make myself move from the sink. 

Villanelle placed her hands on either side of me, further trapping me between her and the countertop.

Her piercing eyes were so intense that and I lose myself in them. 

She looked so spectacular standing there, dominating over me by several inches. Those hazel pupils were beaming at me and I found myself gazing at her red lips.

"I saw that," she said, catching me admiring her features. 

"You want to kiss me now, don't you? She kisses my neck and I'm lost.

"I need you to stop playing with me, Villanelle, we have work to do," I told her with more conviction than I felt. "

"Now move."

"Move me," she challenged.

I tried to focus on the task at hand trying to explain why I hired her, and what's the course of action. I tried to get distracted by anything but those eyes and those lips.

"Why can't you look at me now?" she asked. 

"Stop it, save your game for your targets. I'm not trying to be one of them."

"And yet you hired me, to kill you. And I'm here for you. Who is playing games?" She said while grabbing my waist, pressing her body firmly against mine. We are so closer than ever.

" I don't want you that way Villanelle, we are here for work."

"Oh really?" she said with a cocky half-grin.

"Kiss me and prove it. If you don't feel anything, I'll leave you alone."

Her smile grew as she descended onto my lips.

I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't what I got. I didn't plan on her lips being so soft. I didn't expect her to be so gentle at first. She took her time, rubbing her lips against mine. She was thoughtful as she waited for me to relax and stop fighting with myself.

I managed to gasp the first moan that crept to my throat, but I couldn't stop the second one as her tongue deliberately snaked its way into my mouth, teasing me at first before she grew more demanding.

My arms were not supposed to find their way around her neck. I was NOT supposed to be enjoying it.

But I was...

I didn't notice when she finds the moment to lift me and place me on the countertop. I don't even remember moving, but there I was, on the counter with my legs wrapped around her as we kissed for what seemed like forever.

As if reading my mind, she pulled away from my lips and said, "Let me touch you."

"Right here?" I asked her, my voice growing rough from my arousal. What amazed me more was that I didn't immediately deny her request. "We can't," I stammered, though I felt myself adjusting my body so the was able to slide my clothes from under me. 

I wanted to be disappointed with myself for how easily I was giving in to her, but as I felt her fingers graze the wetness between my thighs, the last thing that I felt was disappointment in anything. 

At that moment, nothing had ever felt so fucking right.

She pulled me closer to the edge of the counter and spread my legs further apart. I couldn't stop a whimper as her finger grazed my clit.

"You like that huh?" she said, self-assured.

Her triumphant attitude was infuriating and made me want to stop, but the way her fingers were pleasuring me convinced me that I didn't want it to end. I tried to control my composure as she slid two fingers inside of me, but I couldn't help it. I was loving it.

As if they had a life of their own, my hips began to rock in complicity with her fingers. I bit into her shoulder to suppress my moans. I heard her quick intake of breath and realized that she likes the sensation of me biting her. I smiled to myself even as I moaned into her skin as I felt her fingers continue to dip inside me.

As she fingered me slowly, then fast, I felt her rubbing my clit with her thumb. The sense of it slowly drove me up the border. My breathing became quicker as I felt myself coming closer and closer to orgasm. Unable to resist it anymore, I cried out as I let it overtake me. And I was almost sad as she withdrew her hand from between my legs.

I stared in awe as she ran a finger across her lips and licked them.

"Give yourself to me, Eve. Admit that is inevitable " she said looking at me.

"I'm going to taste you"

As I sat there on my kitchen counter, still getting over the first orgasm that she had given me. Her eyes widen.

She lifts her hand and places it on my cheek. It's warm. It's a very gentle and caring touch.

She trails her fingertips from my cheek, gradually, down my body once more.

I whispered, "You're beautiful. You're an absolutely beautiful woman"

She goes further, kissing my lips and whispering, "Relax, Eve"

Oksana Atsankova playing her tongue into me. Taking her time around every part of my body, and licking very softly while she moved her mouth up to my clit.

"Do you like how it feels?"

"Yes" I replied. 

I feel like it was on fire. She used just the right balance of hard and soft, sometimes surprising me, sometimes teasing. Until she stuck her tongue deep inside of me, wiggling it around wildly. I fell back on the table and let her mouth work its magic. She fucked me with her tongue, stopping every once in a while to suck roughly on my clit. I grabbed the sides of the table and bucked my hips up, meeting each thrust of her tongue. It was ecstasy.

I pulled her and dragged her head between my legs. This seemed to fuel her passion, as her mouth became even more persistent. Once again my body tightened. Burying her face in my sex, she licked each drop of my orgasm. I lay in an exhausted heap as she lovingly licked me inside and out.

We embrace lust, desire, and intense emotions for each other. 

"Eve, I used to go to sleep imagining my hands through your fabulous hair, I have always been sure that you could be a wilder woman much more than you allowed yourself to be. And you are."

"i don't know what to say"

"Clearly you expressed a lot without saying a word"

We and hug each other more tightly and kiss tenderly. I lost track of the time. 

(OMG if Kenny, Jesse, and Carolyn' had any idea of what was going on in my kitchen?!...)


End file.
